Survival 2
by Howl of a Werewolf
Summary: Will not contain Garth, or the other orginal characters. Focuses ONLY on, Me, Troy, Cole, Austin, and Shane... Rated T for, intense, and somewhat graphic violance, but no worse then the orginal
1. Chapter 1

**SERVIVAL 2**

**Let's start off with a summary**

_At the beginning of the story. Garth woken up, miles away from Jasper. And were greeted by two strangers, One with busy blonde hair, who called himself Troy (based on my cousin/best friend, with the same name). And the other was Connor. Yes he was based on me again, and he has the same fur, and stuff, as he does in 'Captured again'. Garth explains he has to return home to Jasper. The other two, volunteer to assist him, but mentions they have to move fast, because the place is currently being subject, of a zombie apocalypse. "Not again" Garth groans. _

_Suddenly the building gets ambushed hundreds of zombies. Having Connor, Troy, and Garth, needing to fight their way through. Connor uses an axe, Troy finds a shotgun, and Garth finds a pistol… he probably couldn't find anything else. After intense fighting, the three of them eventually reach an elevator. _

_While in the elevator, Garth is asked how he ended up here. He admits, remembering being in a car crash, while driving to Lily's. But how he ended up here, in Ottawa, is never realized. _

_After the elevator opens, it only leads to another intense battle. Eventually the three of them reach a safe house._

_In the safe Connor he and Troy winded up her. Having being at Papa's lake house, zombies randomly invade the place, as they strangely start coming out of the water. Connor and Troy, along with Connor's younger brother Cole, Troys older brother Shane, Austin, who isn't the, who is only the, cousin, of the other four, and is the groups youngest. The five of them escape using Shane's car. As he drives off. But joining the escape, Troy and Connor, fell out, and that's how they ended up with Garth. _

_Eventually after lots of fighting, Garth, and his new friends, gear up in gun store. And defend themselves. Till Shane and the others, appear. And complete their way, of bring Garth home. _

**That's it for the summary, the story will start off, with a direct repeat of the original stories ending.**

Troy and Connor, came with Garth, as he returned, they interested in seeing, what his life would be like. Lilly saw him, and ran over and hugged him, "Where the hell have you been" She cried. Garth told the whole story. Including, why Connor and Troy where there, and all they have done, since they met him. "It was nothing" Connor and Troy said together. Lilly was so happy, she thanked them by kissing their cheeks. With made both of them blush. She began leaving. "Aren't you coming sweaty?" She asked Garth. "Go on, I'll come in a bit" Garth said. Lilly nodded and left. "Isn't she adorable?" Garth asked them with a smile. They both agreed with a nod. "I figured you guys would think so" Garth said still smiling. "You guys, want to stay?" Garth asked. "Well, I don't know" Troy said. "Just for a bit" Garth insisted. "Sorry dude, we have a lot to do" Connor said. "Oh, but if change your mind, come on over" Garth said and left.

But before the did. Troy turned around. "Oh and Garth, do mind, if we could have those two Uzi's, were need them?" He asked. "Sure, pal" Garth said passing them over. "Can I keep the red headband, I'm beginning to like it?" Garth asked. "Sure, why not" Troy said with a smile.

LATER!

Troy and Connor linked up with the other three. "Well?" Shane asked. "He's home, I even got his two uzi's" Troy said. "Pass one two Austy, and me" Cole said. Troy did just that. Shane was given Connor's AK47. Connor didn't mind, he'll enjoy using the axe again. And Troy of course, still had his shotgun, as he always did. "Everyone loaded, and got enough ammo, to last you a while now?" Shane asked. Everyone else nodded. There was awkward silence between everyone. Austin sneezed. "WHAT DID YOU SAAAY!" Connor suddenly screamed out, playfully.

Everyone got in Shanes car. "Now what?" Austin asked. "YOU'RE FACE! THAT'S WHAT!" Connor cried. "Quite, you" Austin you. "Well, the main thing, to do, is safe Ottawa from the invasion… We have to stop it" Shane said. "But I'm tired of fighting zombies" Austin admitted. "You will fight zombies and you will LIKE IT!" Connor cried. Austin didn't reply.

**End of chapter, please leave reviews…. OR DIE! Just kidding**

**Seriously though, reviews mean EVERYTHING to me**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

LATER, THE NEXT EVENING!

There way to Ottawa. Shane's car ran out of gas. "DAMN IT!" Shane cried angrily. "At least were IN Ottawa" Troy said. "I guess" Shane replied. "Come on guys, let's look around abit" Connor said.

PROBABLY, AN HOUR LATER!

"Man, this silence is really starting to make me nervous" Austin said. "Agreed, were are all the zombags?" Troy said. (Yes, zombegs, is what he likes calling the). Suddenly, spooky groans started being heard. "Happy, now" Shane mocked. "WALKERS!" Connor called out. Pointing at a few zombies, that were sprinting at them. "Connor, what are you talking about, they are running, not walking" Troy said. "I heard it on a show called, 'the walking dead' and it seemed catchy" Connor said. "OH FOR GOD SAKES!" Shane cried angrily. Pushing in front Troy and Connor. And fired his AK47 and the approaching Zombies. "AAAAHHHHHHH!" He screamed while firing. The bullets blew the head, clean off, most the zombies. Other zombies where shot dozens of times in the body. At the end, one zombie was left crawling. Shane approached it, and smashed its face, while using his gun and as golf club or whatever.

"YYYYYYYYAAAAAAA!" Shane screamed. He approached Connor. "FOR GLORRRRRRRY!" He screamed at Connors face, leaving Connor needing to wipe spit off his face.

LATER AGAIN!

The five of them continued traveling for quite a while, more. Connor noticed a nearby grocery store. "Look, somewhere to rest up" he said. "Oh, very observant of you ConnyChn" Austin teased. Connor glared at him.

"I swear, if you call me that one more time-

But Connor was cut short, when a he grabbed by a zombie, witch literary popped out of nowhere. "(Female like scream) GET IT OFFF! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Connor screamed. The zombie kept trying to take a bite out of him, but Connor kept holding it back. "HOLD STILL!" Austin called, trying to get a clear shot at the zombie. Before long, Austin did get a good shot, and killed the zombie, without hurting Connor. The zombie fell down dead. "HAHA! TRY EATING THAT! YOU UNDEAD, SON OF A BITCH!" Connor screamed at the motionless zombie.

Suddenly hundreds of zombies started running at them. Blocking way to the grocery story, or, particularly anywhere. "OPEN FIRE!" Shane cried. And that is directly what they did.

Shane too blow the heads off 6 zombie, before reloading

Troy shot one from quite close, and the blow of the shotgun fire, sent the zombie flying, literary. One ran and Troy, Troy smacked it face witch his shotgun, fired at it from the ground.

Cole shot a few at a time, before reloading. Austin did the same, plus he grabbed one, and shot it a few times in the back, were its spine would have been.

Troy blew a zombies leg off, kicked it to the ground, and was a about the finish it off. But the crawling zombie grabbed his leg. But Cole managed to shot it, before infecting Troy. "Thanks" Troy said.

Shot a few, but was ambushed while reloading. Connor appeared. Saved him, from the zombies. And continued defending, him, with his axe, until Shane reloaded.

Connor managed to jump up, and cut a zombie in half, all the way through. And cut the heads off a few others. Shane reloaded and killed a great many of zombies, before needing to do it again.

"SHIT! THEY JUST KEEP COMING!" Austin cried. "WE CAN STILL REACH THE STORE! KILL ALL INFECTED, THAT GET WAY!" Connor cried. "I like how you think, ConnyChn" Austin said teasingly. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHGGGGG!" Connor cried angrily, from the distance.

After almost a hour of fighting. The five of them reached inside the store. "WE DID IT!" Connor cried excitedly. "YA!" Troy said, high fiving him. "Save your joy, they're be back... Still, let's see what we can make of this place so far" Shane said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

**End of chapte, what did you think... Dose it seem good?**

**PLEASE LEAVE COMMENTS, OR REVIEWS, Whatever you wish to call it!**

**As I said before, reviews mean EVERYTHING! **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Having finished Captured again, gives me more reasons to return to this one, get it on. **

**(Screaming) ALRIGHT! LET'S DO IT! ROCK THAT WORLD! (Spit starts coming out, of mouth, like rabbi foam) ROCK THAT WOOORLDD!**

**Sorry, couldn't help it. Let's keep going. **

The five of them were looking around the grocery store.

At one point they stumbled upon a group of 6 survivals. "Oh thank god, non infected people" one of the survivals said. "What are your names?" Shane asked them.

"Sara" Said a young girl, seeming no younger then Shane's age, 18/19, and she had short red hair, and green eyes, blue jeans, black boots, and a gray GAP sweater. She was actually quite pretty.

"What about the rest of you?" Shane asked.

"Brent" Said a member, who seemed about 40, had black hair, glasses, blue eyes, a white sweater, blue jeans, and blue boots.

"Jim" Said a boy, about same age as Sara, he had green eyes, long black hair, a gray sweater, blue jeans, and black shoes, and held a pistol, in case of zombies, he was the only one with a gun, or current weapon, out of the eight of them.

"Kim" said a woman that seemed about 30, was a brunette, with her hair in a bow, blue eyes, black sweat pants, dark blue sweater, carried a purse, and had high heels on.

"Eric" said a man that must of been the store owner, he seemed 27, blue eyes, and short black hair.

"Fred" said a member who seemed to be 47, bold, blue eyes, had a white t-shirt, and brown shoes, he also seemed to be a bit fat, but didn't seem to have pants. "Where are your pants?" Cole asked. "I couldn't find any in time" he replied. "I'll get some for you" Connor said and went from the group.

Connor returned with brown pants. "Here are brown pants, refered to as slacks" Connor told him. "But isn't there like blue jeans or something?" Fred asked. "You're getting SLACKS!" Connor cried out with random anger (obviously quoting Family guy). Fred sighed, and took the pants, and put them on.

MUCH LATER!

The store was suddenly attacked by zombies, by thousands of them of them. They were quickly breaking through the glass doors and windows. "FREEEDOMM!" Connor screamed as he started attacking. Using his axe, to behead most of them, and even smashed one zombies head against a table, killing it that way. A few of the recently found survivals, grabbed hand combat weapons also. Eric grabbed a nearby cash register, and used it to assist Connor, best he could. Brent did the same with two large knives. Shane, Troy, Austin, Cole, and even Jim, where shooting at the approaching zombies.

"YOU LIKE THAT!" Jim cried, as he shot a zombie.

But even with all the fighting, the zombies where still crowding the entire store. And there was still more coming, as it seemed.

Connor managed to cut a zombie in half.

Brent used one of the knives and stabbed in a zombie's forehead, and used the other knife, to kill another zombie that ran at him.

Jim shot a zombie in the head, and watched it go down, before shooting at the other zombies. The battle raged on for a long time. But one point Brent ended up falling victims to the constant approaching zombies. Having Connor needing to fall back out the store, along with everyone else.

OUTSIDE OF THE STORE!

They were still trapped by hundreds of zombies, and where still fighting. "GIVE THEM HELL!" Shane screamed. And that is directly what they did. Troy ended up yelling out a quote from Call of Duty Black ops. "I didn't know we could quote Black Ops" Connor stay. "Ya, why not" Troy replied, blowing a zombies head off, with his shot gun. Connor nodded. Connor killed a few at once, which his axe. "TO THE K, TO THE I, TO THE A, ZOMBITCH!" He cried, quoting Black Ops. "Too say, Conscience" Troy replied.

AFTER A FULL DAY OF FIGHTING!

The zombies were finally beginning to weaken. There was only a few left. And everyone killed them. Finally bringing victory, for now. Unfortunately Kim died, but Jim and Sara where ok, still. Everyone was catching their breaths. "You two ok?" Cole asked, panting. Jim and Sara both nodded.

LATER!

Connor, Troy, Austin, and Jim, went back in the store, getting food and stuff. Connor got nothing but Snickers. "Connor, that's way too much chocolate" Austin told him. "SO IS YOUR FACE!" Connor cried out. Austin laughed at how lame the insult was. Connor slipped, Austin laughed. Connor growled angrily. "I'M NOT IN THE MOOD!" He cried. A random zombie slammed at the window roaring at everyone. "SHUT UUUUP!" Connor angrily screamed at it. Zombie remained quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 5**

A FEW DAYS LATER!

Jim and Sara, where able to get out of Ottawa, however, Connor, Troy, Cole, Shane, and Austin continued throughout Ottawa. "I can't wait to end all this" Austin said. Connor replied with. "I know, can't wait for the danger to end, so I could go home and see myself sitting on a coach, WHILE sitting on a coach..._ "(Ok, seriously, what the hell is up with this writer I'm supposed to be based on)_?"

The five of them where attacked by a small amount of zombies. Shane, Cole, Troy, and Austin shot most of them. And the remaining was ripped up by Connor and his Axe. He chopped one's head off. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! NOT SO THOUGH NOW! BECAUSE YOU DON'T HAVE A HEAD!" Connor screamed at it.

Austin shot last few remaining, which ended the short battle.

**I'm running low on ideas here. Do you lovely readers, mind helping with ideas. In return, I'll even stop saying your lovely, in case it has anyone creeped out. **

**Please leaves ideas, on reviews. If have NO reviews, simply say what you thought of the chapter, BESIDES complaints on the lame langth.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 6**

**I think I finally got some more ideas coming.**

**But unfortunately I'm going to have to start ending this story, otherwise, I don't think I'll be able to keep this story up. **

**Oh and I should probably tell of my new forum so here I go "If anyone has ideas for future stories, have or know stories in need of more reviews, or simply want to talk to the current members join my forum ALL ABOUT THE STORIES!"**

A FEW DAYS LATER!

Shane, Troy, Connor, Cole, and Austin fought their way throw the zombie infested streets. At one point there found a car. "CALL DRIVING!" Shane cried. "You're the only one who currently know how" Connor pointed out. "Oh Ya" Shane replied.

The five of them got into the car, and started driving off. Along driving through the streets they realized Ottawa was infested with almost one million zombies.

Alot of survivals where being chased by zombie herds, but unfortunately most weren't being fast enough and were getting eaten alive.

A few other survivals managed to get pistols and were shooting as many zombies as they could. One had a female zombie grab him. "YO! PUT HER IN HER PLACE!" Cole called out.

"WHAT!?" The guy cried, but because of the short distraction, he had the zombie get the chance to bite him, bring him down, and start killing and infecting him, with him screaming basically like a girl.

Most of the city was covered by zombies, and there wasn't much else to be seen.

SEVERAL HOURS LATER!

They found themselves back at the lake house, were it all started. "What the great bloody hell, on top match of making of a maple leaf tree, are we doing back here?" Connor asked. "Because we... WHAT!... Never mind... Because we need to stop this undead nightmare, and doing so usually meaning killing the original infected or destroying whatever created the corps to get life" Shane replied. "YA! Let's go stop the infection and kill all infected in our path" Connor cried out.

SOON AFTER!

The bunch of them was defeating zombies that dared stand in their way. Connor beheaded two at once with his axe.

Austin shot a zombie six times in the chest.

Shane smashed his gun on a zombies face.

Connors threw one zombie at the open door area, and smashed the door itself a few times against the zombie. And the bunch of them headed towards the sunroom. And before long where out of the house. "Wait, wasn't Papa one of those zombies" Austin pointed out. "He was dead anyway don't worry about it" Troy replied.

After a long while they managed to stop the infection from containing and ended the horror.

**Yes, I know the ending was probably a huge let down, but like I said I had zero ideas left. **

**Anyway, to end things off here Metallica/Whom the bell tolls. It's also used in one of my favourite zombie movies "Zombie Land" so it seems prefect.**

_**Make his fight, on the early hill, CONSTENT CHILL DEEP INSIDE! **_

_**Shouting gun, on they run, through the endless gray, **_

_**on they fight for right, yes but who's to say? **_

_**For a hill men would kill, why? They do not know, STIFFENED WOUNDS TEST THERE PRIDE!**_

_**Men of five, still alive, through the raging glow**_

_**Gone insane, from the pain, that they surely know**_

_**FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLL!**_

_**TIME MARCHS ON (on)**_

_**FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS!**_

_**Take look towards the sky, just before you die, IT'S THE LAST TIME HE WILL!**_

_**Blackened roar, massive roar, fills the crumbling sky**_

_**Shattered goal, fills his soul, with a ruthless cry**_

_**Stranger now, are his eyes, to this mystery, HE HEARS THE SILENCE SO LOUD!**_

_**Crack of dawn, all is gone, except the will to be**_

_**Now they see what's to be, blinded eyes to see**_

_**FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLS!**_

_**TIME MARCHES ON (on)**_

_**FOR WHOM THE BELL TOLLLLSSS!**_

**Damn, I love that song, anyway, as always, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! :)**


End file.
